


Abby After Dark Collection

by AbbyDebeaupre



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Abby After Dark, F/M, Smutlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDebeaupre/pseuds/AbbyDebeaupre
Summary: Series of Smuttlets posted on Tumblr featuring Jamie and Claire-- Please Note These were previously posted earlier-- I am separating out the MacDaddy AU-- the BDSM AU From A Whisper to A Scream from the rest of the Abby After Dark Collection. These are the Abby After Dark Chapters.





	1. Stop Looking At Me Like That, It's Your Fault, Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I am separating out two distinct collections of work under The Abby After Dark Collection. This is everything that is NOT MacDaddy/Whisper to a Scream related it will have the collection tag Abby After Dark

Jamie had recorded the earlier tennis match. Claire had already seen the highlights on the news and wasn’t uninterested. She’d trimmed herself up earlier that day and wondered what he’d think of the change. In contrast to her, his skin wasn’t smooth at all. In fact, he looked like he hadn’t shaved in three days. God she loved his scruff. Between imagining the feel of it against her skin and his longer than normal fly-away hair she was imagining so many better ways to spend their evening. **  
**

“Been awhile since you shaved?” She inquired. “It’s hit that in-between stage, I suppose a nice soft kind of rough?”

_Mmphm_  was his response. Claire could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he took a moment to think about what she was really asking. His tongue flicked absently against his red lips and his breathing became audible over the sounds of the match.

She started moving against her hand and absentmindedly stroked her breast. He pretended not to notice, eyes mostly on the TV but watching from the corner of his eye.

Jamie’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he noticed her fingers rubbing surreptitiously against the soft folds of her skirt. She spread her legs and hiked the skirt up. Jamie’s mouth fell open. He was staring hard at her and humming under his breath, it was so naughty. She chuckled.

“You know scruff is my weakness, stop looking at me like. You know darn well this is all your fault anyway!”

“Aye?” He choked out.  

Claire moaned softly as his hand moved against his shorts, rubbing himself through the light fabric. The outline of his stiff cock clear despite the obvious restraint.

“Touch yourself.” She ordered. Watching his hand avidly and continuing the work of her own.

He slowly lowered the waistband and moved it off his hips to free his length.

“Good lad.”

She rewarded him by widening her stance and pushing her skirt all the way up so he could see her clearly. He whimpered when he noticed her shaved pussy.

“Like that do you?” A confident gleam in her eye.

“Ye ken I do.”

He was panting and his tongue flicked out over his lower lip. She slid one finger all the way in. She moaned as her a wet sound rose up from behind her hand. She was casually playing with her nipple.

“Lift your shirt up, Sassenach.”

Claire smiled at him as she complied. One hand played with her nipples, stroking and tweaking him. He had one hand on his cock and the other stroking his balls.

“Come here.” He demanded.

She thought about refusing, she was enjoying this. But then a dirty idea popped into her head.

Jamie watched as she unfolded herself from the chair and shifted over to him. He was about to glide his hands up under her skirt when she batted his hands back down.

“Unhuh.” She admonished and instead she pushed her skirts down her body and stepped smartly out of them.

He wanted to launch his arms around her, tackle her and throw her on the floor but she’d seen the calculation in his eyes and put a restraining hand on him.

He watched in fascination as that same hand dipped inside her pussy and played with herself. Jamie could not look away. He wanted to lick her senseless.  

She slowly withdrew her hand and rubbed a soiled finger along the lines of his lips. He groaned in appreciation as his tongue flicked out. She eased two of those dirty fingers into his mouth and he sucked hard. She felt the answering pull clenching inside. His hand came off his cock and started gliding her leg.

“No.” She said. His hand stilled. She withdraw her fingers from his mouth and placed the hand on his cock.

“Now, put your hand right back where it was.” It was an order. He complied.

Her moistened fingers sliding up and down, felt so good.

Jamie put his hand out covering hers as she looked in his eyes, pumping faster and faster.

The intensity of his stare was too much she had to look away, looking down instead and then gasped.

Their joined hands over him as they worked together, sliding their palms firmly over the velvet heat of him squeezing, rubbing, playing.

She was making mewling noises like when his tongue was inside her, just because she enjoyed watching.

Oh Fuck…..

As if in answer to her unspoken command, he spread his legs wider and scooted to the edge of the cushion so she could see more.

He curled his palm tighter around hers as she pressed harder against him, he guided her hand further down to the base then his sac.

Her mouth was parted, completely absorbed in what she was doing to him, for the two of them. They were both panting loudly.

She couldn’t drag her eyes from the sight of his engorged cock, veins in stark contrast to the smoothness underneath, colors from red to purple, soft spurts of pre-cum lubricating her fist, pumping harder here, softer there.

His hand was so hot over hers. She was all kinds of into this.

Jamie made a low sound deep in his throat and she glanced up and understood that the whole time he’d not been watching himself or their joined hands but her– only her face– moving her hand by touch and feel, the visual playground she’d been so focused on less interesting to him than watching as her eyes narrowed, her lips parted in heavy breathing. That did it. She moaned.

“I’ve never been so fucking turned on in my life. Kiss me, please, please kiss me.” She begged, wanting him to take her hard to push her body the way she was pushing his.

But he didn’t. He wouldn’t.

He teased her lips instead, softly, nibbling playfully on her lower lip. He pulled back and stared hard at her lips, her mouth.

He expected her to beg, to drive him to do her bidding, he wanted to take her, hard and fast, she understood, she could feel the same need rising in him but he wanted her to bend first.

Instead, with a smile as old as Eve she slid down on the floor, so her face was next to his cock.  If he wouldn’t take her the way she wanted, she’d bloody well take him. He gasped when he felt her lips slide down his cock.

“Oh fuck! Sassenach yer wee wicked mouth–more, please Jesus oh yeeess, lass!” He intoned.

Her hand batted his away as her mouth engulfed him, tongue firmly undulating all along his shaft, circling and teasing his head. His hips thrust forward, demanding she take him deeper.

Jamie was so close.  The sight of her open curiosity, her obvious enjoyment of jacking him off hit all his buttons. Their two hands, joined over his heat, rolling, rubbing working him. He was only surprised he managed to hang on as long as he did.

She hummed and he lost it.

“Claire, Godfuck!”

He tried to pull out, to not spend in her mouth but she grabbed his buttocks and pulled him firmly against her as she opened the back of her throat in a way that made him slip deeper down.

He came hard shooting once, twice as his hips lifted off the chair, grunting and groaning as her throat convulsively drank him down.


	2. I Want To Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's on the road, spending the night at John Grey's. He misses Claire.

“Be a good lass and do it for me, aye?” Jamie is keeping his voice low in deference to his host. He could hear John’s soft snores rolling down from the loft above him where John slept.

Jamie was on the couch of John’s living root for his third night. He’d had no luck booking a hotel with the festivities in the city and was grateful to John for allowing him to stay over so long.

“I miss you, I can’t remember the last time we spent this many nights away from each other.” Claire’s beautiful eyes were memorizing and her skin glowed in the night stand’s lamp. He could see she was on top of the covers, her ipad resting in her lap.

“Come on, beautiful, yer all alone in our bed. Ye ken it drives me crazy imagining you….” He coaxed.

He’d been dropping hints to her all day. He would be home the day after tomorrow and he missed Claire with an aching he could feel in his heart as well as his balls.

“I’ve my headphones on and John sleeps like the dead. He wilna wake up, I promise. Please, Claire, it’s been so long. Ye dinna have to take anything off, if ye dinna want to, just put a hand between those long, smooth legs, palm that gorgeous mound. Please, Sassenach!”

Claire could feel the yearning in the exact spot was describing.  She had been subconsciously doing kegels for the last five minutes. He hadn’t shaved in at least two days. She can see the burnished red of his stubble. His eyes widen as she gives him a small little nod of the head.  She can hear the grateful sigh from his parted, red lips, lips she can imagine wrapped tight around her nipple, lips she can’t quite imagine kissed her down there…now.

Jamie shifts his weight so he is now laying down and his tongue darts out. “Good girl.”

“You like to watch?” Claire dipped her hand below the lens of the ipad’s camera feature. She hummed in response to something her hand was doing.

“Christ!” Jamie intoned. Claire’s other hand stroked over her thin tee shirt, first one breast and then the other. The ipad wobbled as she ground her hips into her hand. As good as it felt, she was far more turned on watching Jamie watching her. He was panting, his eyes on her face and then her hand, last her breast.

“Do you want me to take off my–”

“Oh God yes!” He exclaimed.

Claire adjusted the ipad so he can see her slowly stripping off her PJs. But she thinks better of it and teases him instead, lifting her tee just a bit so he can see her trim belly, the slope of one breast.  He groans as she pushes the pants down very low so the drawstring is resting across the middle of her public bone.

“Sassenach?” He chokes out.

“Yes, Jamie?” Claire is suddenly into this in a way she didn’t think she’d like. The rappant look in his eye – exactly like it would be if he was with her in person.

“Did ye shave yer…. honeypot?”  At that Claire laughed out loud– honeypot– where did he come up with this stuff?

She smiled her best siren’s grin and shrugged as she pulled her pants away from her lower half – looking down without giving him a keek. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“No, I havena. That’s like telling me since I’ve had a drink afore it makes no difference whether ye serve me water or whisky when ye ken fine and well the difference. Please, Claire!”

“Have you forgotten about my breasts?”

“Never in life!” He looked as shocked as he sounded. She saw his eyes dart back up to the anatomical region under discussion. She moved one hand inside her pants and moaned at the same time he noticed what she was doing.

“If you want to see me, I get to see you!” Claire no longer cared whether John would overhear them, rucking up her tee so he could almost see one of her nipples, which she started squeezing rhythmically. “As an act of good faith….”  

Jamie forgot to breath as her hand came out from her bottoms with a snap of the elastic waist and she whipped off the shirt. Claire pressed her breasts together firmly, erect nipples filled the screen. He could see how it made the one nipple wetter than the other.

Jamie had the laptop on the coffee table now. His button down was undone and he’d pushed his lounge pants down to his knees. Claire leaned down a little and sniffed her own scent– quite unconsciously.

“Put them in your mouth.” He commanded.

“Hmmm?” Claire shifted back so he saw her confused expression.

“Taste yourself, Sassenach.” He repeated then moaned as her tongue licked.

“Move the the lens a bit, Jamie, I want to see you.”  His eyes speared her with a knowing look.

“What did ye want to see, then?”

“Your…you know.” He chuckled a naughty little laugh as she blushed pink.

“Say it and it’s yours.” He told her, teasing her with an almost glimpse. Claire briefly thought about saying penis but chose “cock” instead.

“He’s all yours.” Jamie told her.

“Oh, baby, I’ve missed him!” She croomed, making him laugh again.

“Touch him for me, Jamie.”

“No’ until ye give me what ye promised.”

She watched his face as she slowly, tantalizingly lowered her pants, then kicked them off. His mouth hung open and his fingers gripped his now fully hardened cock.

“Oh, Claire….” His breathing became choppy.

She panted as her fingers slipped back down. He could see everything, now. How swollen and slick she was, her strong, capable hand mastering her arousal. A hard back and forth motion followed quickly by circular wrist motions. Jamie looked up as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“I’ve never seen anything I wanted to lick so badly, Sassenach. How would my scruff feel against yer vera fine, smooth skin?”

It was some time before he noticed she was watching him again. He was moving his hand in time with hers and the precum had made him slippery.

“Tell me what you’re thinking….unless,” she added quickly, “you’re not thinking about me. Then I don’t want to know.” Jamie’s eyes snapped up to hers and the look in them stole her breath and caused her to snake a finger inside herself. “Oh!”

“It’s always you, mo nighean donn, always.” He grunted on a down stroke. “I’m thinking about how ye smell and taste. What my cock feels like when I run it hard up your slit and what it will feel like all bare, how much more of ye will rub on me.”

“Jesus Christ on toast, Jamie. I didn’t think could get any wetter!” She added another finger and groaned. He was so close now and he could see she was just about there as well.

“Move yer legs over a little, lass, hips just to the right.” When she did so the wet spot under her was clearly visible. “My God, Claire!” He was impressed. “When ye come to pick me up at the airport, promise me ye wilna wear panties! And ye must figure out where we can go, I’ll no’ make it home before my tongue will need to drink from yer honey pot.”

“I’ve never been so hot.” She managed on a hiss, working her fingers furiously.

Claire could see he was about to go, she hit her core once again and dug a thumb in imagining it was his, imagining her spreading her legs wide for him to notch himself at her center. His other hand cupped his balls, massaging them and suddenly his abs contracted hard and his mouth twisted in a hard desperate grimace.  

“Dinna stop Claire, I’m so close! All I want is to sink inside ye and ride ye hard until you scream.”

Her throat opened up and his ears were filled with the sound of that very same scream. Her body shuddered and shook as his own climax claimed him. It was minutes before he could hear anything other than the sound of his own pulse racing in his eardrums. When he did he caught the last part of what she said.

“…looks like we’ll both be sleeping in the wet spot tonight.” She laughed. “I won’t mind, I love you.”

His face turned red as he realized what a mess he’d made. “It was well worth it, Sassenach. I canna wait to see you, Goodnight, my love.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Wax On Wax Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Safety Note - Do not use regular candles in wax play! That is dangerous and can lead to burns. Some candles are toxic and some irritate the skin. Paraffin and soy candles burn at a lower temperature and are considered safer- not to mention considered easier to clean up afterward. Do not leave the candle lit when you play. The farther away you drip from, the more time the wax has to cool before it touches the skin. Many specialty shops carry wax play candles that are appropriate for this activity.

“Jamie,  join us for a drink down the pub?” Ian asked, kissing his wife, Jenny, hello.  The three of them were standing just outside Jamie’s office doors. “You did say you were just going to spend the evening in tonight…” Ian cajoled.

Jamie cocked his head and smiled a greeting, considering. On the one hand, it was a Friday evening. He’d had a long, productive week and a wee nip would certainly hit the spot. He loved his  brother-in-law and his sister, for that matter. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have dinner with her. They shared the same Fraser temperment– the fact that they spent so much time together and still wanted to hang out as friends– was a testament to just how close they were.  

On the other hand, it was  _Friday_  evening.

“Ah, thank ye just the same, Ian, I’m heading home.”

“Surely Claire would enjoy a night out? Call her to join us, it’s no like ye have a better plan…it’s Friday, aye?”  

“Aye.” Jamie got a gleam in his eye and his lips held a secret kind of smile now.  

Jenny was chuckling softly as he walked away. Ian’s eyebrows waggled at her.

“It’s a Friday to be sure but it’s the  _first_  Friday of the month.” Ian gave her a blank look. “It’s their  _alternative_  night.”

As he let himself into the darkened flat his phone lit up.

“Good ev’nin’ beautiful.” He said huskily.

“You didn’t even look at your phone, how’d you know it was me?”

Jamie’s head whipped around comically. Claire stifled her giggles and willed herself to hold still, peering at him through the half open crack in the kitchen door. All the lights were off, he couldn’t easily find her unless she moved.

“Because when it’s yer turn, Sassenach,” he pointed out, “ye’ve no patience at’all yer like a child on Christmas morning.”

“I am!” She agreed cheerfully. “And  _you_  are my present tonight.”

“And where do ye want to unwrap yer wee giftie?”

“Bedroom. Clothes off. In bed. Blindfold on.”

“Like that is it?” He strove for calm but his heart sped up.

“I’ll be in soon.” She knew he loved it when she made him wait.

It took almost no time at all for Jamie to comply with her directives. He noticed she’d gone to some lengths to set the mood. There were several candles scattered around the bedroom giving it a nice romantic glow. She’d taken their comforter off the bed and the sheets were their plain white ones.

He swallowed as he noticed the silken cords wrapped around the four posters of their bed frame. Other than that there were no further hints of what she was planning. He got himself situated and grabbed the blindfold. As he fitted it over his eyes he noticed it was a new one with extra padding around the sockets.  _Mmphm, vera cozy_. He lay his head back and heard music came from the bedroom’s overhead speakers. He laughed when he figured out what it was.

_“Come here baby, yeah. You sexy motherfucker_!” Prince sang out in high falsetto.

Denied use of his sight, he relied on his other senses. He detected a citrus and sandalwood mix in the air. There was a very light touch of breeze from an open window somewhere in the flat, not the bedroom but…maybe the bathroom? It cooled his skin enough to harden his nipples and scatter gooseflesh along his upper arms.

Claire didn’t come into the room until after the whole song played, drawing out the anticipation. What had she planned for them this evening? He could hear her at last, small objects knocking around near the bottom of the bed. Then he could feel her  settling herself down to some task, the mattress displaced under her weight but she wasn’t speaking with him.

Serge Gainsbourg’s  _Je t'aime Moi Non Plus_  played in the background. He shivered when Claire leaned down and grabbed his hand in hers, flinging it up and over his head as she whisper-sang “You come and You go inside me” and moaned in time with Brigitte Bardot- the version she knew he liked more. It distracted him so much he didn’t notice the rope around his wrist until she’d pulled it tight. He winced as it bit into his skin.

“All right, love?” Genuine concern had her fingers moving to loosen the know.

“Leave it, Sassenach, ‘twas surprised but I’m fine.”

“You certainly are.” She purred as her body leaned over his busily securing his other hand.

Claire’s satin smooth robe teased his chest and upper arms while her curls tickled just under his nose. He was strung tight between the the two sides of the bed frame, everything from the waist up held wide open to her. Yet as she made to lift away from him, his chin pressed the crown of her head and held her against him, restricting her movement for a brief moment. His cheek rubbed against her in eagerness.

He felt her weight reposition on the bed. Now she was straddling him. Robe on top, nothing underneath. The coarse, springy hair between her legs tickled against his lower ribs. She took his face between her hands and he nuzzled his cheek into her touch. She placed soft kisses on his lips, the tippy top of his forehead where the blindfold didn’t reach, the sweet spot just behind his ears. Bardot’s heavy, breathy sounds echoing from the lips she pressed tight to his ear, driving him mad.

She shifted as she moved away from him, causing him to sigh. Claire watched as he arched against the cords, his biceps and pecs contracting deliciously– testing their hold, not trying to break away but, rather, ensuring she’d secured him correctly. The small scoff  she made was answered with a shy smile on his lips.

“Aye, Sassenach, I ken ye know all about tying wee knots.”

“I’d like to leave your legs free. Can you follow directions or should I?” She inquired as she grasped one leg and firmly wedged it well apart from his other.

In the candle glow, light danced across the hard planes of his body, shadows dipped in the nether regions of his creases. Between his legs, the beginnings of a stir to life.

The red hair of his chest and underarms, upper thighs and lower legs caught and reflected as he made small adjustments to his position. He was gorgeous, sexy as hell and all hers.

“I’ll bide.” He promised. A clattering of a solid against something metal, a tinny sound. “Whisky?” A hopeful inquiry.

“Not yet.” Claire took firm hold of his foot and expertly ran an ice cube from heel to toe top.

His leg recoiled in shock and he made a deep Scottish noise of protest.  Whatever had been waking up, had shrunk back into itself in his lower half while his nipples popped up nicely.

Claire tsk tsked him. “Hold still, last chance.” She warned.

The cube had warmed up a bit in her hand. Nina Simone was  _Feeling Good_  in the background as she ran her cold, wet palm quickly up the inside of his thigh. Jamie bit his lips in an effort to hold his body rigidly still.

The ice cube disappeared from her hands, they were empty but cold and wet as she scrapped and dripped her fingertips across his exposed stomach. He heard the soft rustle of the robe falling to the floor.  He could see her in his mind’s eye. Her firm, high breasts, her skin rosy by the indirect light of the tapers. The sensual knowing look she was undoubtedly giving him.

Jamie felt her breast graze his ribcage and then her mouth, hot and freezing cold, too fasten around his nipple solving the mystery of what she had done with the ice.

“ _Ifrin! Sassenach!_ ” He hissed as his body fought against the restraints. But he was arching toward her, not away.

Claire looked at him. His mouth fell open and his tongue brushed his upper lip. His hip moved into her trying to get her attention.

She saw then that his other nipple was standing up and begging. She provided reciprocal treatment there, humming in tune with the sultry Ms. Simone.

Only heat now as she licked and nipped her way up and then down his body.  The cool air of the cube long since forgotten by the time he felt her lips against his inner thighs. She pushed them apart again.

He made a pleading noise and bucked his hips encouragingly. Her teeth closed gently along the sensitive crease between his scrotum and groin. She pressed against the heavy  weight there with her  chin and cheek.

“Soon.” She promised.

He lost contact with her but sensed her near the foot of the bed. D’Angelo had  _Found My Smile Again._

He felt the fluttering of warm butterfly wings on the soles of his feet as she brushed the warm wax up and down.  Instant heat crept up his legs. His balls hung heavier between his legs as he sprung into life. He could not help his moan any more than his erection. He detected an amused sort of breath from below him.

She knew how he loved wax play. Brushing it on was just a precursor, he knew. A benign start of the evening’s activities. The feeling of encasement, the warm heat of it, the way it tightened and constrained as it cooled, the pull and tug of removal, the hypersensitivity of his skin in the time after.

“What color?” He asked.

“Silver and blue.” She answered, continuing her painting.

Bottoms of both feet now finished. He felt her kneeling on the bed now.  He cried out when the first droplet landed unexpectedly on his shoulder.  She had obviously put the brush down and he hadn’t heard her do so. The next splat came seconds later. The timing meant she had her hand raised well above her head and was tilting the melting wax from a good distance above him. Claire’s aim wasn’t as good as his and he could tell they’d have the hell of a time scraping it out of the sheets when they were done.

“Soy.” She said, as if reading his mind.

“Good.” He grunted as the next drop, quite a bit hotter oozed into his clavicle. Soy candles cleaned up well with soap and water. The burn point was cooler as well.  She must have ordered them from their favorite naughty shop special for tonight.

“Fancy a smooth chest?” She asked.

“No” He answered.

He felt the next splat on his stomach, skipping his pecs and breasts in answer to his preferences. She was making some kind of pattern, he could tell as the play continued.

Moving in closer, then farther, up and down his body, avoiding places with too much hair on occasion.

His chest started to sweat, and she knew he badly wanted to see how it all looked now. That was a part of what he liked about it– her marking him.

His erection had subsided while she focused on the larger areas of his body but renewed when her naked ass hovered and grazed his chest as she straddled him, not quite putting her weight on him. Jamie knew she was facing his feet and she continued her work on his legs.

She’d showered recently, their soap strong enough to penetrate the candle scents in the air; but she was still her. His arms contracted in subconscious demand to touch her, made more urgent when Claire’s  center pressed down on his body now and then. Where it hit the wax he felt only the heat of her, where she touched bare skin, the wet as well.  

“How far do you want me to go?” She asked.

Her breath stilled as she watched him over his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth open, his arms stretched open. She wanted to see his eyes but tonight was about him and not her.

Jamie’s sexual response– always enthusiastic on alternative night– kicked to high gear when sensory deprivation was included in their play. She’d known since she’s seen his crotch bare after a very close shave on Wednesday what she wanted to do for him tonight.  

“Until I tell ye to stop.” He said daringly and deliberately bending his legs and stretching them wider, giving her more access.

The heavy string of wax that  spread down his inner thigh had him heaving hard into her. He made a groan and the bed gave an answering pop as he pulled against the posts but the rope held him in place.  

“Christ!” He breathed. She must have tilted it from right on top of him for that kind of heat and precise landing.

He was waiting for a reciprocal sting on the other leg when he felt the brush again, this time at the very base of his cock straight down the center of his balls.

“Oh, lass…” He whispered. This was unusual, almost never did she do this. Then again, almost never was he this closely shaved. He loved that she’d paid that much attention.

“Stop or more?” She asked but his straining cock was answer enough.  

Claire wouldn’t coat too much of the body part in question. It did hurt– even with the brush– both to put it on and take it off. But she did get a bit around the base.  She really couldn’t take much more of this play herself as she stared at his yearning, weeping cock.  

When she was done at last, Claire took a few pictures. He could here the shutter of her phone and the long pause for exposure time.  Then, as Nora Jones urged him to  _Come Away With Me_  Claire stretched herself fully on top of him and kissed him over and over again.

He was sticky where there was wax and also sharply rough as it was starting to cake. His legs, left free, bucked hard up into her. His cock pressed against her slippery crease, tempting in its solid weight. She thought about fucking him right then but held herself in check. They weren’t done.

She unceremoniously whipped off the blindfold. His eyes blinked like an owl’s as he adjusted to the light just in time to see her dive between his legs and engulf his cock in her mouth. He pulled hard against the bed posts trying to break free in earnest now, needing to wrap her curls in his fingers.

“Please, Sassenach!” He begged hearing her make a tsking sound, muffled by his length on her tongue. She popped up and off him, he moaned at the loss of the heat of her mouth.

“Ingrate, you haven’t even complimented me on my artwork!” She scolded.

It was then Jamie looked down at his body. It took him a moment and a tilt of his head to the side.

“Is that…the flag of Scotland?” Oh but she was so glad she’d taken off the blindfold so she could see the teasing twinkle in his eyes.

“Why, yes!” She said proudly to his chuckle.

“Ye do bonnie work, Sassenach.” He complimented.

“Are you ready?” She asked. He took a breath and nodded. Claire began to peel and rub the wax slowly off his body, as he groaned and jumped in response to her work.

Nothing made his skin feel quite like the wax.  He was on fire and everywhere she touched made him shiver. Smooth, clean, taut and new was how every inch of him covered in wax now felt. She left the wax on the bottom of his feet on purpose, a reminder of how they started and a way to mentally keep the game going. She peeled the wax around his cock off last. It should have made him go soft. It had the opposite effect.

“Please!” He begged as she rubbed skin lotion in where the wax left red marks. Once she was done with that, she untied his hands and he grabbed the back of her head pushing her to his lips for a kiss he’d been dying to give her. It made them both breathless. “Please…” He whispered again.

Claire handed him a whisky to wet his throat as she brought over another small vial to give him what he wanted. Oleta Adams started begging her man to  _Get Here_ as she poured a small amount into her hands, eyes never leaving his as she rubbed in the special lube on his balls and cock. It desensitized the skin right after. This helped him, but also ensured he didn’t come too quick, helping her catch up to him.   

“Come here.” He urged her when it was done. He tasted of alcohol and desperation. She loved it when he kissed her like this. Hot and fierce.

She reached her hand back to grasp him. He didn’t stop her, knowing that feeling how her work affected him was her reward as well as his. His hands capably teased her body until she matched the fire he felt in his. With no more patience left, he grasped her hips and pushed her down on him.  She cried out as he filled her, but that was nothing compared to his reaction.

His skin twitched and contracted with every feather light stroke of her fingertips now, over his arms, stomach, between his legs. His eyes squeezed tightly together. Jamie was grunting loudly, incapable of higher discourse now, rocking her hard and fast as if to counteract the gentleness of her touch.

She watched as he was overcome by the sensation of their bodies. He pulled her deep into that same vortex. A firm pinch on his nipple had his neck swanning up and back and his hands digging into her hips harder.

“Open your eyes!” It was the only thing she needed to send her over and yet she was completely unprepared for the piercing blue when they found hers because he looked so vulnerable in his pleasure.

Gone was the knowing good humor, the alpha male she knew so well. Gone was the confident smirk and playful edge. Revealed to her was his raw need of her, so helplessly exposed and so far gone was he that he made no defense against it. He lay himself bare, letting her in, allowing her see something so base it took her breath and touched her as nothing ever had before.

She fell forward, cradling his head between her arms, resting her forehead on his, she welcomed  the change of distance that unfocused their gaze, too overwhelmed to stay as she was, feeling as helpless before him as he was before her.  Undeniably drawing him into her closer than before, protecting him, even from herself because at that moment she wasn’t sure she deserved to be loved like that, wasn’t sure he was as safe with her as she was with him and something broke inside her for the soul of this rare man.

“Christ, Claire.” He whispered and it echoed in her heart.

Claire felt it rising from her center and outward and she found her courage as it spread through her. She rose up, focused once more on his eyes, staring down at him and cupping his face in her hands.

“God, Jamie,” She breathed willing to two of them to let go as his answering and assured “Now!” pushed them over the edge.  


End file.
